I Love you,Teme
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: "Ya,nanti kalau si baka itu mengerjai mu,katakan padaku ya,dear?"Cengir Sakura pede,membuat yang lain terhenyak keget/ "He? D-dear?"/"Hn,aku harus menemani Sakura belajar malam ini dirumahnya"Ucapan Sasuke,menambah rasa kecewa pada remaja blonde./ "A-ah,begitu ya? Yasudah,kalau begitu.. Hati-hati dijalan"Sebisa mungkin,remaja Namikaze itu,tersenyum.,YAOI SasuNaru Slight Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

= I Love You =

Chapter 1  
>Pairing: SasuNaruSasuSaku/GaaNaru  
>Genre: RomanceDrama/Hurt  
>Rate: T<br>Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto  
>Warning: Yaoi,BoyxBoy,Typo's dimana2,Gaje,garing Dll<p>

.

.

.

/ No Like /

/ No Read /

.

.

.

~DarkKnightSong~

.

.

.

_Konoha High School_  
>Sinar mentari yang mulai bangun dari 'tidur'nya,mulai menampakan diri. Menyambut pagi dengan senyuman dan semangat masa muda,tengah dilakukan oleh seorang remaja berambut blonde. Kaki-kaki mungilnya sibuk menelusuri jalanan setapak disepanjang jalan sekolahannya.<br>Manik Shappirenya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Duh,berita ini gak bener nih"Gumam remaja berambut blonde tersebut,panik.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Brak

Singg~

"E-eh?"Cengo dirinya,ketika melihat seluruh pasang mata diruangan Osis tersebut memandang kaget dirinya,yang mendobrak pintu dengan keras.

"Oi,Naru.. Kau ini,bisa sopan tidak?"Seru remaja bertato segitiga terbalik,sewot.

"Hehehe"Cengir Naruto,"-sudah kumpul ya?"Tanyanya,kaku.

"Ada apa sih? Kok kayanya buru-buru gitu"Celetuk Sakura,heran.

"Err-etoo.."

"Ada apa,Naruto?"Tanya Gaara,menghampiri Naruto

"Kenapa kalian menjadikan aku sebagai ketua Osis?"Tanyanya,menatap curiga teman-temannya yang saat ini salting.

"Err-kurasa kau menyukai posisi mu sekarang?"Ujar Kiba,tersenyum kaku. Melihat wajah masam remaja dihadapannya.

"Kalian-"

"Ah,iya"Potong Shikamaru,cepat. Mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Ada apa,Shika?"Tanya Neji yang sempat kaget,mendengar seruan pemuda malas tersebut.

"Apa?"Dengan wajah bodoh,pemuda pemalas tersebut malah balik bertanya. Membuat teman-temannya menggeram marah.

"Gahh,pokoknya aku gak mau jadi ketua Osis"Naruto mempoutkan bibir tipisnya,seraya melipat kedua tangannya,kesal.

"Heee? Kok gitu sih,Naru?"Pekik orang-orang didalam ruangan itu,tak percaya.

"Pokoknya hari ini,aku mau menurunkan jabatanku ini,titik!"Lalu dengan disentak-sentaknya kedua kaki mungil itu. Naruto beranjak pergi,meninggalkan ruangan Osis. Dengan tak mengindahkan panggilan teman-temannya.

"Tch,baka baka baka! Sudah tau aku tak bisa jadi ketua,kenapa main menjadikanku ketua sih"Umpatnya pelan, dilangkahkannya kedua kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah Aula. Dengan segenap hati,remaja itu pun berjalan menuju podiun(?),dan meraih mikropon(?).

"Tes tes"Ujarnya,pelan. Membuat anak-anak yang tengah berkumpul di Aula,manatapnya bingung.

"Oh,no! Jangan katakan dia benar-benar akan menurunkan jabatannya"Pekik Kiba,pelan. Manik coklatnya menatap khawatir remaja didepan sana-Kiba dkk,berlari menyusul Naruto,berniat untuk mencegahnya-.

"Ya ampun,dia itu benar-benar Baka,ya"Geram Sakura,menatap kesal Naruto yangmenatap cuek teman-temannya.

"Hahh,baka"Lirih Gaara,menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Etto.. Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian yang memilihku untuk menjadikanku sebagai ketua Osis"Jedanya,menghela nafas untuk menatap teman-temannya,"tapi,maaf.. Aku merasa tak cukup mampu untuk menjadi ketua Osis. Maka dari itu,aku ingin mengundurkan diri. Terima kasih"Dibungkukkanya badan-tanda menghormat-,lalu berjalan menjauhi podiun.

Bletak!

"Auch,ittai~ Sakura-chan~"Ringisnya,ketika dengan sayangnya(?) gadisSekertaris itu,memberinya hadiah untuk kepala durennya.

"Kau ini Baka atau apa sih!? Kami memilih kamu itu,karena kali percaya kau bisa,Baka!"Teriak Sakura,didepan wajah Naruto-yang reflek langsung memejamkan matanya-. Mendengar teriakan seperti itu,membuat Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,

"Ukh,aku kan gak bisa mimpin,Sakura-chan. Lagian kenapa gak Gaara atau gak Neji,sih? Aku rasa,mereka bisa"Ujarnya,melirik kedua temannya,melas.

"Kau ini-"Hela nafas,Sakura,lelah. Tanpa mereka sadari,sepasang mata bak elang,menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Berpikir sebentar,remaja berambut Raven itu pun,beranjak pergi keluar Aula.

"Menarik"Gumamnya,menyeringai dalam hati. Tak di indahkannya,tatapan bahkan lirikan genit dari teman-teman gadisnya. Remaja tampan itu pun,berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima"Seru Naruto,yang baru sampai dirumahnya. Suasana yang sunyi,segera menyambut kedatangan Remaja Namikaze ini. Tertawa Getir,Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Rumah yang didesain sederhana,namun cukup mewah itu. Dengan cat berwarna kalem menghiasinya. Tak cukup,membuat remaja pecinta ramen itu merasa nyaman. Rasa perasaan sepi,segera menghantui dirinya.

Inilah alasannya,mengapa ia tak ingin segera pulang. Namun,kejadian siang tadi disekolah,membuatnya mau tak mau harus segera meninggalkan sekolah.

Bruk!

Direbahkannya tubuh berkulit tan itu,keatas tempat tidur double size miliknya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar berlapis(?) orange. Pikirannya terbang kekejadian beberapa jam lalu. dan.-

Blush

"Gyaaaaa"Teriaknya dengan wajah semerah buah apel,yang lalu bangun dari acara tidurannya.

"Tidak,tidak,tidak.. Aku masih normal! Ya! Aku masih normal!"Disentuhnya kedua pipi chubby yang memerah itu,dengan takut-takut. Lalu,disentuhnya bagian posisi jantungnya yang berdetak keras,

"Aku.. tak mungkin tertarik padanya kan?"Tanyanya,lirih.

.

.

.

.

_FlashBack On_

"Oh,ayolah Naruto~ masa kau tidak mau jadi ketua Osis sih? Padahal menurutku,kau itu cocok,Plisss"Mohon remaja berambut Choco dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya,memelas.

"Huh!"Dengus acuh,Naruto yang tak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang meminta dirinya menjadi ketua osis kembali. Kedua tangannya dilipat diatas dadanya,pipi chubbynya dikembungkan,dan membuang muka,dengan sebal. "Pokoknya tidak ya tidak,Kiba!"Katanya,keras kepala.

Kiba yang sama-sama keras kepala dengan Naruto,terus menerus memelas kepadanya. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain,hanya menatap bosan kedua remaja ababil tersebut.

"Sudahlah puppy,mungkin kita harus mencari calon yang baru"Lerai Shikamaru,yang lelah melihat interaksi kedua temannya.

Mendengar ucapan seperti itu,sontak membuat remaja Namikaze itu,tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Terbalik sekali dengan remaja pecinta anjing,yang menatap nyalang Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu,hanya mengerlingkan kedua matanya,malas.

Brak!

"Yo,minna~ hihihi,biarkan saja makhluk kuning itu menjadi penjaga(?) uang"Sebuah teriakan yang disertai langkah kaki sontak membuat semua pasang mata,menatapnya bingung ditambah dengan seorang remaja lain yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Siapa dia,Sakura? Aku baru lihat"Kata Kiba,menunjuk tak sopan remaja yang berdiri dibelakang Sakura.

"Ah iya,dia Uchiha Sasuke anak pindahan dari kota Oto,dia bersedia menjadi ketua Osis disekolah ini,bagaimana? Kurasa dia cocok selain tampan,dia juga pintar"Jelas gadis Haruno malu-malu,melirik ke remaja raven disebelahnya.

"Hn,mohon bantuannya"Ujar Sasuke,datar. Manik Onixnya melirik Naruto,yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya.

"Wah,kebetulan sekali.. Kami memang sedang membutuhkan pengganti Dia-"Neji melirik Naruto,yang acuh begitu saja,"dan kami sangat berterima kasih sekali,karena kamu mau mengambil alih posisi tersebut"Sambungnya,yang melempar kulit kacang yang tengah dimakan olehnya,kepada remaja blonde yang menatap sebal dirinya.

"Tch! Dengan begini aku bisa menjadi bendahara lagi,kan?"Seru Naruto,senang.

"Hn,kau ini"Desah Gaara,menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan temannya ini.

"Dobe"Gumam Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto,menatap jail.

"Tch,apa-apaan tuh! Siapa yang kau maksud 'dobe',Teme?"Sengit Naruto,sebal.

"Hn"Respon remaja Uchiha itu,acuh.

"Grrrrr,Baka Teme!"Teriak Naruto,memalingkan wajahnya sebal. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan,melihatnya.

"Aish,kau ini Naruto,tak bisakah sopan sedikit padanya"Omel Sakura,menjitak kepala kuning Naruto.

"Auch,ittai Sakura-chan~"Ringisnya,mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Sudah,sudah,jangan ribut mulu"Lerai Neji,heran.

"Oh iya Naruto,kau berikan berkas-berkas kemarin yang kami berikan padamu,ke Sasuke,ya?"Ujar Gaara,yang ditanggapi 'Eh?' oleh si empunya nama.

"Berkas tentang jabatan ketua-mu,Naruto"Jelas Kiba,mengerlingkan matanya,bosan.

"Ohehehehe,gomen aku kan gak tau"Digaruknya belakang kepala blondenya,kikuk. Manik Shappirenya melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatap Sakura.

Jleb!

'Ukh,apa yang aku lakukan sih'Pikirnya,aneh yang tiba-tiba merasa aneh pada dadanya.

"Hei,ayam!"Serunya,seenak jidat"Ayo,ikut aku untuk mengambil berkas-berkasnya"Lalu,Naruto pun segera beranjak pergi keluar ruangan secepatnya,sebelum kena bogeman mentah dari makhluk pink yang sudah siapa dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku permisi dulu"Pamit Sasuke,membungkukkan badannya,yang langsung menyusul remaja Namikaze yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

"Ya,nanti kalau si baka itu mengerjai mu,katakan padaku ya,dear?"Cengir Sakura pede,membuat yang lain terhenyak keget.

"He? D-dear?"Sakura menatap teman-temannya yang menatap penuh tanda tanya padanya. "Aku dan Sasuke kan,sudah berpacaran,hihihhi"Kikiknya-Sasuke sudah beranjak pergi,sebelum mendengar ucapan Sakura-.

"Heee? Kapan kau jadian? Dia kan,murid baru"Pekik Kiba,kaget. Menatap horror Sakura,yang menurutnya sudah gila.

"Kau tak memaksanya untuk jadi pacarmu karena dia menginginkan posisi ini kan?"Gaara memincingkan matanya,curiga.

Sakura mengerlingkan matanya,bosan,"Tch,aku tak semurah itu tau"Komentarnya,ketus,"Dia sendiri yang menembakku"Bibir tipisnya,menyunggingkan sebuah seringai,membuat teman-teman menghela nafas.

"Kupikir kau memaksanya"Gumam Shikamaru,yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa,lega.

"Tch,kalian ini!"Geram Sakura,kesal.

"Yare~ yare~"Ucap Kiba,pelan. Yang mulai menyibukkan diri dengan berkas-berkas,dirinya terlalu malas meladeni sikap garangnya wanita pink ini,kalau sudah marah. Melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru yang menghindari kegarangan gadis Haruno ini. Neji pun langsung meraih Laptop dimeja dan membuka apa saja,yang penting tak kena amukan Sakura. Sedangkan remaja Sabaku,hanya mengerlingkan matanya melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu"Pamitnya,yang langsung ngeloyor pergi,meninggalkan ruangan Osis tersebut.

"Tch"Decih,Sakura kesal.

.

.

.

.

_Ruang 7-A(penyimpanan berkas-berkas)_

"Ini berkas-berkasnya"Disodorkannya beberapa tumpukan kertas yang tak banyak,kepada remaja berambut raven yang menatap datar dirinya.

"Hn"Diambilnya berkas itu,dan memeriksanya. Sementara Sasuke disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya,Naruto mengambil minuman kaleng dimesin pendingin-yang memang disediakan bagi tamu(?) yang mendatangi ruangan ini-,

"Kau mau minum apa,Teme?"Oh,sepertinya Naruto sudah memiliki nama panggilan yang cocok untuk remaja ayam disana,terbukti dengan lancarnya(?) lidahnya menyebutkan kata itu.

"Hn,jus tomat kalau ada"Sahut Sasuke,yang sepertinya tak keberatan dengan panggilan remaja duren itu,kepada dirinya.

"Gak ada jus tomat,adanya minuman kaleng rasa tomat,Teme"Naruto pun melemparkan minuman ditangannya kepada Sasuke,yang dengan mudah ditangkap olehnya.

"Hn"Gumamnya,membuka minuman kaleng tersebut,lalu meminumnya.

"Kau kenal Sakura sudah lama?"Tanya Sasuke,tanpa menatap wajah sang lawan bicara.

"Eh?"Kaget Naruto,"Err-cukup lama,kenapa?"Tanya Naruto yang tanpa sadar mencengkram minuman kaleng ditangannya.

"Hn,tidak ada,hanya bertanya"Diteguknya minuman kaleng itu,lalu membersihkan tetesan minuman diujung bibirnya,dengan jari tangan.

"Kau tertarik padanya?"Manik Shappirenya,lagi-lagi memperhatikan setiap gerakan remaja raven disebrang sana yang tengah menegak minuman kaleng ditangannya.

"Hn,begitulah"Sahut Sasuke,yang melirik Naruto yang menatap dirinya.

"Begitu?"Gumamnya,entah mengapa sedikit perasaan kecewa tertanam dihatinya,"Kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya sa-"

"Aku sudah jadian dengannya kok"Potong Sasuke cepat,yang tak melihat respon remaja blonde yang tercengang mendengarnya.

"O-oh ya? Bagus dong,kalau gitu,hehehehe"Cengirnya,kaku,"Yang langgeng ya?"Naruto pun mengangkat minuman kaleng ditangannya ditinggi-tinggi,"Untuk merayakan hari jadimu"Ujarnya,yang diikuti Sasuke dengan dengusan bosan.

"Hn"Responnya,dingin.

'Hahh,aku berpikiran apa sih,aku masih normal,kan?'Batin Naruto,melirik Sasuke yang tengah menggeluti berkas ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

_Naruto Pov_

Setelah selesai dari acara minum-minum diruang 7-A tadi,aku dan Sasuke segera kembali keruang Osis. Sepanjang perjalanan kami sibuk berbicara mengenai acara festival yang biasa dilakukan oleh sekolah kami tiap tahunnya. Dan kebetulan kami berdua mendapatkan ide yang sama,kami ingin membuat sebuah acara dimana berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Biasanya tiap tahun,setiap kelas harus memiliki acara masing-masing,yah,walau bisa dibilang kami pun tradisi acara tersebut tak kami hilangkan.

Hanya saja,kami menambahkan satu kegiatan,yaitu,acara mencari jodoh. Hehehe,setiap siswa diperbolehkan untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka pada orang yang mereka sayang. Dan kami yakin,ide ini akan disetujui oleh anggota Osis lainnya.

Kriettt

Suara derit engsel pintu,menyambut kedatangan kami,membuat orang-orang didalam sana menatap kami.

"Yo,kalian akhirnya balik juga"Sapa Kiba,yang tengah nyemil kacang bareng Neji.

"Ya,gomen.. Tadi kami,minum dulu diruangan sana"Cengirku,menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal,"Ah ya,aku dan Sasuke sudah menemukan ide yang bagus untuk acara festival nanti"Sambungku,antusias.

"Heee? Acara apa itu?"Pekik Sakura yang saat ini bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Sasuke,ukh melihatnya membuat mataku panas saja.

"Acara pencarian jodoh"Jawab Sasuke kalem,

"Hooo,begitu ya"Neji mangut-mangut mengerti,yang lalu memakan kacang ditangannya,"Hn,boleh juga tuh idenya"Sambungnya,menyetujui ide kami.

"aku juga setuju tuh,Naruto"Kiba pun,menyetujui acara ini,begitu pun Sakura dan Shikamaru-yang tengah membuka laptop diujung ruangan-.

Kriett

"Ide mencari jodoh ya? Aku setuju itu"Gaara yang sepertinya mendengar percakapan kami,pun menyatujuinya.

"Hehehehe,oke deh kalau begitu. kurang dari 4 bulan lagi,nih"Ujarku,nyengir lebar.

Kuusahakan manik Shappireku tak melihat kearah pasangan baru itu,ukh,entah kenapa mataku panas melihat mereka. Apa karena aku menyukai Sakura,dan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas pendatang baru,berhasil meruntuhkan hati gadis pujaanku? Atau,atau.. Gyaaa! Gak mungkin,gak mungkin! Aku gak mungkin,me-menyukainya kan? Kulirik perlahan Sasuke yang tengah mengelus-elus rambut Sakura yang bermanja-manja dipundaknya.

'Aku masih normal! Ya,masih normal,mungkin aku cemburu melihat Sakura yang lebih memilih si Teme,ketimbang aku'Batinku,meyakinkan diri.

Grakk!

"Eh?"Kutatap semua pasang mata yang menatapku heran.

"Aku ada perlu dirumah,aku permisi pulang duluan ya?"Kataku,yang langsung mencomot(?) tas gendong hitamku digantungan yang dikhususkan untuk menaruh tas kami.

"Tumben,Nar? Ya sudah,sampai ketemu besok"Ucap Kiba,melambaikan tangan kepadaku,yang hanya kutanggapi dengan cengiran rubahku.

_Naruto Pov End_

Melihat tubuh mungil remaja Namikaze itu ditelan(?) pintu. Anak-anak didalam ruangan itu-Neji,Kiba,Gaara dan Shikamaru-melirik Sakura,dan mendengus pelan.

"Mendokusei"Gumam remaja Nara,bosan.

"Pantas saja bocah itu gak betah disini"Ucap Kiba pelan,"Ternyata itu biang masalahnya"Sambungnya menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya,kau benar.. Aku juga bisa merasakan perasaan sakit yang dia derita"Setuju Neji,pelan menanggapi omongannya remaja pecinta anjing itu.

Mendengar komentar teman-temannya,Gaara hanya mengerlingkan matanya bosan menanggapinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka,Sasuke mendengarkan ucapan tersebut. 'Jadi bocah itu menyukai gadis ini,ya?'Batinnya bertanya. Setelahnya sebuah seringai-an bermain dibibir tipisnya,tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura disebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_FlashBack Off_

"Hahh,aku ini malah pergi begitu saja"Sebuah helaan nafas meluncur mulus diantara bibir tipisnya.

"Buh,aku aku pasti cemburu pada Sakura kan?"Katanya,yang masih mempertanyakan tentang perasaan yang dia rasakan tadi siang disekolah pada teman barunya itu.

Kruyukk

"Ukh,laparrrr"Ringisnya,mengelus-elus perut datarnya pelan,"Ah ya,dari tadi pagikan aku belum makan" Diliriknya jam dinding didekat almarinya,yang menunjukan pukul 03:58 sore. "Lebih baik aku mulai memasak saja,ah tapi sebelum itu,aku harus mandi terlebih dahulu"Ujarnya yang langsung bangkit dari acara rebahannya,dan meraih handuk yang tergantung didekat pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Kenyangnya~"Ujarnya mengusap-usap perut buncitnya sendiri.

Ting Nong

"Eh? Siapa yang bertamu jam segini? Gak mungkin kan Kaasan atau Tousan sudah pulang"Gumamnya,yang berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Sebentar"Teriaknya,

Ceklek

"Ya siap-Ah Gaara dan.. Sasuke?"Sapanya,kaget mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah kedua temannya disekolah.

"Ah,maap Naruto kalau kami ganggu acara istirahatmu"Kata Gaara,tak enak.

"Ya,tak apa kok,ayo masuk"Naruto pun melebarkan pintu rumahnya,mempersilahkan kedua temannya masuk,"Mau minum apa?"Tanyanya,yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tak usah repot-repot,Dobe. Kami hanya sebentar saja disini"Seru Sasuke,mendudukkan dirinya disofa cokelat,diikuti oleh Gaara yang duduk disebrangnya.

Namun,sepertinya sang pemilik rumah,terbukti dengan kembalinya remaja blonde itu,dengan sebuah nampan berukuran sedang serta beberapa gelas dan cemilan diatasnya. Ditaruhnya nampan itu diatas meja,lalu Naruto pun mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Gaara.

"Ada keperluan apa kalian kemari?Tanyanya,bingung.

"Kami memerlukan data keuangan yang kau pegang untuk memperhitungkan berapa banyak kekurangan untuk acara festival nanti"Sahut Sasuke,menatap Naruto yang menatap dirinya.

"Ah,begitu ya? Tunggu sebentar"Lalu Naruto pun beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Chikuso! Kenapa aku deg-degan begini sih! Ah,mulai gak beres nih" Gerutunya pelan,tak terasa wajahnya jadi memenas mengetahui hal ini.

Dengan langkah cepat,remaja mungil itu pun berjalan kekamarnya. Diambilnya buku bersampul orange diatas meja. Menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak keras,Setelah yakin semua baik-baik saja. Naruto pun seberusaha mungkin untuk tenang,menuruni anak tangga, Dan menghampiri kedua temannya.

" "Tanpa menatap manik Onix yang menatap bingung dirinya,Naruto pun menyerahkan buku itu kepada sang ketua Osis.

"Hn,kau kenapa Naruto?"Tanya Gaara,menepuk-nepuk perlahan pundak sang blonde.

"Ah,t-tidak ada Gaara"Cengir Naruto,"Bagaimana? Kurasa jika dilihat dari catatan keuangan yang ada,kita tak terlalu memusingkannya,apalagi acara festival ini masih cukup lama,jadi kita masih bisa mencari tambahannya tanpa terburu-buru"Komentar Naruto,mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Gaara.

"Hn,kau benar.. Oke,tak ada masalah soal keuangan.. Kalau begitu,kami permisi terlebih dahulu,maap merepotkan"Dimasukkannya buku bersampul orange itu,lalu berdiri yang diikuti oleh Gaara dan Naruto.

"Lho? Sudah mau pulang ya? Kenapa tak ngobrol-ngobrol dulu sih?"Kata Naruto cukup kecewa.

"Hn,aku ada janji dengan Kankuro-nii,gomen"Sahut Gaara,menyesal.

"Hn,aku harus menemani Sakura belajar malam ini dirumahnya"Ucapan Sasuke,menambah rasa kecewa pada remaja blonde.

"A-ah,begitu ya? Yasudah,kalau begitu.. Hati-hati dijalan"Sebisa mungkin,remaja Namikaze itu,tersenyum.

Perubahan ekspresi tersebut,tak luput dari penglihatan Manik Onix milik Sasuke yang merasakannya. "Hn,dobe"Gumamnya,pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Gezzz,Baka Teme! Tch!"Naruto pun memanyunkan bibir tipisnya,sebal.

"Hn,kami permisi dulu,jaa"Pamit Gaara,yang segera berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju pintu utama dan menghampiri motor sport Putih miliknya.

Sasuke pun,menghampiri motor sport Biru miliknya,dan menyalakan motor tersebut. Melambaikan tangannya,Kedua motor berbeda warna itu pun,melaju meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

Manik seindah musim kemarau itu,sedikit meredup,"Sakura"Gumamnya,menatap kosong jalanan tempat dimana kedua motor tersebut menghilang. Dengan sedikit gontai,Naruto pun memasuki kediamannya.

"Hahh"Helanya lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Begitu ya? Jadi kau menyukainya"Gumam sesosok remaja diujung jalan,menatap penuh kecewa kesebuah kediaman milik Naruto.

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya,bahwa aku menyukaimu?"Sambungnya,menghela nafas lelah. Remaja itu pun,menyalakan kembali motor sport miliknya,dan melaju meninggalkan kediaman tersebut. "Aku akan membuatmu,jatuh ketanganku,Naruto"Gumamnya,menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

Yoooooo,gimana ff baru-nya hehehe

Sebenarnya ini bukan ff baru sih,ini ff udah lama banget *angguk2/plakBottom of Form

Ne,minna Riview?

Hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

- **I Love You,Teme** -  
>Chapter 2<br>Pairing : SasuNaru/SasuSaku/GaaNaru  
>Genre: RomanceDrama/Hurt  
>Rate: T+<br>Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

.

.

.

/ No like/

/ No Read /

.

.

.

.

_Kediaman Uchiha_

"Tadaima"Ujarnya pelan,namun cukup terdengar oleh seorang wanita yang tengah duduk diruang tamu seraya membaca majalah ditangannya.

"Okaeri,Sasuke"Sahut wanita tersebut,menaruh majalah ditangannya dimeja,dan berdiri menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri menatapnya,"Gimana sekolahmu,sayang? Apa kau merasa nyaman?"Dielusnya perlahan poni panjang remaja dihadapannya.

"Hn,cukup menyenangkan Kaasan"Jawab Sasuke,memejamkan kedua matanya,meresapi sentuhan sang ibu yang membelai rambutnya.

"Oh ya? Lalu,apa kau sudah dekat dengan calon tunanganmu?"Tanya sang ibu,menatap manik onix yang senada dengannya,lembut.

"Sudah,hanya saja aku-"

"Syukurlah jika sudah,nah,nanti malam kau bawa dia kerumah ya? Kaasan,mau ajak dia untuk makan malam bersama"

"Ah,Kaasan!"

"Ya? Ada apa,Sasuke?"

"Hn,aku malam ini mau ajak dia untuk belajar bersama,jadi aku tak bisa bawa dia kemari"Lalu,tanpa memperdulikan Kaasannya yang memanggil dirinya,remaja Uchiha itu pun bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Bruk!

"Hahh,aku benar-benar bingung sekarang"Dipijitnya kening yang terasa sedikit pusing itu,lalu menatap kesamping. Dimana sang sinar mentari mulai meredup(?) tergantikan oleh cahaya sang bulan.

"Bocah kuning itu,menyukai Sakura kah? Lalu,kenapa aku merasa cemburu seperti ini? Tak apa kah,jika aku cemburu dan merasa takut padanya? Aku harus menjaga jarak diantara mereka berdua"Ujarnya,pelan. Dipejamkan kedua manik onix itu,ditutup oleh tirai putih.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan dia mendekati,Sakura"Gumamnya diranjang King size miliknya,dan meraih tas selempang miliknya. Diambilnya sebuah buku bersampul orange didalam tasnya,lalu membulak-balikkan lembaran kertas itu seraya membacanya dengan seksama. Sampai pada lembaran terakhir,terdapat sebuah kalimat yang membuat kedua manik onixnya terbelalak lebar melihatnya.

"Ck,si dobe itu"Ujarnya,pelan tak percaya.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.  
>"Ini catatan tentang acara festival tahun lalu,yang mungkin akan kamu perlukan,Sasuke-san"Seorang gadis berambut lavender,begitu pun kemanik matanya,menyerahkan beberapa buku kehadapan sang ketua Osis,dengan sopan.<p>

"Hn,arigatou Hinata"Sasuke pun meraih berkas dihadapannya,dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Hn,jadi setiap tahunnya sekolah ini mengadakan acara parti untuk tiap kelas,ya?"Tanyanya,tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Lebih tepatnya,itu semacam sebuah kafe dalam kelas,dengan mendekor tiap kelas mereka masing-masing agar terlihat seperti sebuah kafe sungguhan"Jelasnya gadis Hyuuga itu malu-malu,"Tapi,ada juga yang mendekor kelas mereka dengan sebuah rumah hantu"Sambungnya,yang ditanggapi anggukan mengerti oleh

"Yang terpenting acara yang ada didalam kelas itu dapat menarik minat para pendatang,yang dihadiri oleh orang-orang sekitar sekolah ini"Kata Sakura,yang muncul dibelakang Hinata dengan sebuah minuman dingin ditangan mungilnya.

"Acara festival ini terbuka bagi siapa saja yang ingin datang,termasuk orang tua dari semua murid disini"Susul sebuah suara cempreng,yang langsung duduk disofa ruangan tersebut.

Kedatangannya yang dengan keadaan kusut,menarik perhatian mereka yang ada didalam sana. Termasuk Sasuke,yang menatap bingung remaja blonde tersebut.

"Hei,kau kenapa Naruto?"Tanya Sakura,menghampiri Naruto lalu berkacak pinggang memperhatikan remaja Namikaze yang menatap lelah dirinya.

"Aku habis bertanding melawan Kiba"Sahutnya,menunjukan dua buah jarinya,"Dan aku menang hehehhehe"Cengirnya,bangga.

"Ah,N-naruto-kun kau sampai sekacau ini"Komentar Hinata,menatap heran teman sekelasnya.

"Ah,Hinata-chan.. Kupikir siapa"Dengan wajah polos,Naruto baru menyadari keberadaan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"A-ah,aku mengantarkan berkas festival tahun lalu untuk ketua Osis"Hinata menatap manik Shappire itu lembut,lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Naruto,"Kau ini,harus istirahat Naruto-kun"Sambungnya,melepaskan uluran tangannya dan pamit pergi keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Ini,untukmu"Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang terdapat minuman dingin kedepan wajah Naruto yang menatapnya.

"Ah,arigatou Sakura-chan,hehehehe"Diambilnya minuman itu,lalu menegaknya hingga tandas,"Fuah,aku sekarang merasa nyawaku kumpul kembali"Ujarnya hiperbolis.

"Dobe"Komentar Sasuke,yang rupanya sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua,dengan sedikit perasaan kesal yang kentara diwajah tampannya.

"Ah,kau kenapa Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura lembut,menyentuh kening Sasuke lalu mengecupnya.

"Hn"Gumam Sasuke tak jelas,manik onixnya melirik Naruto tajam yang menatap penuh luka dirinya.

"Ah,ya ampun Teme h-hehehe aku tak akan mendekati Sakura lagi,oke?"Naruto pun bangun dari acara rebahannya,membuat kedua orang yang tengah bermesraan tersebut menatap dirinya.

"Oke,aku akan keluar dulu,k-kalian lanjutkan saja"Dengan mencengkram kuat minuman kaleng ditangannya,Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan Osis tersebut.

"Ah,Naruto.. Hei,kau tak usah cemburu padanya,Suke"Sakura mengecup lembut kening Sasuke,"Aku tak akan tertarik padanya,kok"Tambahnya,menatap lembut remaja dihadapannya.

"Hn"Gumaman tak jelaslah,yang didapat olehnya dari remaja Uchiha tersebut. Manik onixnya melirik tajam pintu,yang menjadi tempat terakhir kali Naruto pergi.

'Si dobe itu'Batinnya,kesal,'Kenapa senyum-senyum pada,Sakura sih'Tanpa Sadar Sasuke meremas kuat pulpen ditangannya,membuat pulpen tersebut patah menjadi dua.

Sakura yang melihatnya,menjadi tak enak sudah membuat kekasihnya cemburu kepada teman akrabnya dari kecil.

"Kau m-marah padaku,Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Hn"

"A-aku minta maaf"

"Hn"

"Sasu-"

"Ck,sudahlah. Aku tak marah padamu,paham?"Dengan kesal,Sasuke pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap sendu dirinya yang baru saja membentaknya.

"Hiks S-sasuke"Dengan lirih,gadis itu pun mengalirkan cairan bening dari kedua pelupuk mata indahnya,"Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu"Katanya pelan,menunduk dalam-dalam. Berharap sang kekasih kembali,lalu menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

Namun,nihil. Sepertinya bungsu Uchiha itu benar-benar marah padanya,terbukti dengan tidak kembalinya Sasuke keruangan Osis ini.

Bruk!

Dengan lemas Sakura,menjatuhkan dirinya keatas lantai. Cairan bening terus mengalir dengan indah,dirinya takut kekasihnya malah memutuskan dirinya,"Gomen"Lirihnya,Terisak sedih.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.  
>"Usuratonkachi"Panggil Sasuke ke seorang remaja berambut blonde yang tengah terduduk disebuah kursi taman seorang diri.<p>

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya,Naruto pun yang tengah melamun,terhenyak kaget atas panggilan tersebut,kepala blondenya menengadah mencari seseorang yang diyakini olehnya memanggil dirinya,"S-sasuke?"Gumamnya,pelan.

Ketika manik seindah musim panas tersebut menemukan sesosok remaja tampan,tengah menatap datar dirinya.

"Hn"Gumamnya,yang lalu berdiri dihadapan Naruto terduduk gugup,"Jauhi mereka"Katanya,penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

"E-eh? M-mereka?"Beo Naruto,bingung.

"Sakura dan Hinata"Jelas remaja raven itu,mengerlingkan matanya bosan,"Aku tak suka kau dekat dengan gadis yang sudah jadi incaranku"Manik onixnya berkilat tajam,memandang manik Shappire yang sudah tertutup kabut penuh luka.

"T-tapi kan,bukannya Sakura yang menjadi pacarmu? Lalu,kenap-"

"Aku menyukai setiap gadis cantik"Potong Sasuke,kejam. Remaja Uchiha itu sama sekali tak mengerti,bahwa ucapannya justru menjadi sebuah senjata yang amat mematikan bagi remaja Namikaze yang tengah tersakiti.

Naruto sedikitnya merasa cemburu pada kedua gadis yang menjadi teman sepermainan dengannya sewaktu kecil tersebut,namun dirinya cukup sadar diri bahwa dirinya tak mungkin bisa menarik perhatian Sasuke yang sudah jelas Straight.

"Kau.. mana boleh seperti ini,Sasuke"Lirihnya,menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam,kedua tangannya mengepal kuat,menahan gejolak rasa sakit dihatinya,"Kau,mana boleh seperti ini"Gumamnya mengulang ucapannya tadi,namun cukup mampu didengar oleh remaja dihadapannya.

"Ap-"

Grep!

"Kau!"Dicengkramnya kerah kemeja depan Sasuke,penuh amarah,ditariknya mendekat hingga kedua remaja tersebut dapat merasakan nafas satu sama lain,"Tidakkah kau berpikir jika Sakura mendengar ucapanmu tadi,dapat melukai perasaannya? Aku sedikitnya cemburu pada kau,karena kau bisa mudah merebut perhatiannya"Ujarnya,menatap tajam manik onix dihadapannya,"Tapi,aku tak suka jika kau sampai menyakiti perasaannya,apa lagi Hinata"

"Dulu Sakura,sekarang Hinata? Kau tak lebih dari seorang remaja ababil,Dobe"Sasuke menyeringai lebar,melihat tangan tan yang mencengkram lehernya mengendurkan pegangannya,"Kau sendiri,mana yang kau suka? Sakura kah? atau Hinata?"Mendengus,meremehkan. Sasuke pun melepas paksa pegangan yang sudah mengendur dilehernya.

Dengan tega,remaja Uchiha itu pun,meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya mampu menatap kosong tanah pijakannya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik,siapa yang kau sukai kekasihku kah? Atau calon kekasihku?"Ujar Sasuke yang benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Sasuke"Gumamnya amat pelan,bibir tipis cherry itu bergetar menahan isak tangis yang ingin keluar dari sana,"A-aku.. A-apa aku.. K-kenapa sesakit ini? Hiks"

Bruk!

Dengan lemas,Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman tempatnya duduk tadi. Kepala blonde masih tertunduk dalam,menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"Ini,ambillah"Sebuah sapu tangan terjulur didepan wajahnya,mendongakkan wajahnya. Kedua manik shappire yang mengalirkan air mata itu,terbelalak kaget ketika megetahui Gaara memergokinya sekacau ini.

"G-gaara?"Lirihnya,kaget.

"Apa saja yang bocah itu katakan padamu?"Tanyanya,mengusap air mata yang mengelir lembut dikedua pelupuk indah tersebut dengan perlahan.

"A-ah,i-itu.."

"Naruto,jangan dengarkan ucapannya-"Manik emerald tersebut menatap tajam mata sang sahabat,"Percayakan kata hatimu,dan teruslah berusaha mengejar cintamu,jika memang kedua gadis itu bukan jodohmu,aku yakin Kami-sama sudah memberikan yang terbaik untukmu"Katanya,mengelus lembut pipi chubby merah milik Naruto,lalu mengecupnya.

"A-ah,arigatou G-gaara"Dengan sebisa mungkin,Naruto tersenyum.

"Oke,ayo kekelas"Ajak remaja Sabaku tersebut menggenggam erat lengan mungil Naruto.

"I-iya"menghapus setitik air mata yang mengalir,Naruto pun balas menggenggam lengan sang sahabat.

'Aku akan berusaha melupakannya'Batinnya,tak yakin dapat melupakan perasaan yang baru membibit dihatinya. 'Aku.. sepertinya benar-benar menyukainya,tapi kenapa harus kepada orang seperti Sasuke itu? Kenapa bukan-'Manik shappirenya menatap punggung tegap Gaara yang berjalan terlebih dahulu didepannya,lalu melirik pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam olehnya. 'Aku benar-benar menyukaimu,Teme'Tanpa disadarinya,remaja Namikaze tersebut mempererat pada genggamannya.

'Kau harus move on,Naruto. Aku yakin kau bisa,lupakan dia'Batin Gaara yang merasakan genggaman ditangannya mengerat.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu pun berlalu begitu saja,seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto mereka berdua kembali kekegiatan mereka masing-masing. Walau sempat menghindar dan membuat anak-anak osis lainnya-kecuali Gaara-menatap heran Naruto yang seolah tak ingin disapa atau pun menyapa sang ketua osis-akibat kejadian pelabrakan(?) sang ketua dan membuat hatinya sakit-.

Maka remaja Namikaze itu pun memilih untuk menghindari ketiga makhluk tersebut saja-Sasuke,Hinata dan Sakura- dan jika hanya ada perlu maka Naruto akan berbicara atau menyapanya. Tapi,hubungan mereka membaik diakibatkan kejadian seminggu yang lalu,dimana saat itu dirinya tengah membereskan peralatan sekolahnya diperpustakaan. Dan menemukan sebuah dompet milik sang ketua disana. Atas dari rasa kasian,Naruto pun dengan terpaksa mengantarkan dompet tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

_FlashBack On_

"Disini kah rumahnya?"Ditelitinya alamat rumah yang berada digenggamannya,dengan nomor rumah yang tercantum dipagar rumah mewah tersebut. Setelah merasa yakin dengan alamat yang berada ditangannya,Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk memencet tombol bel rumah tersebut.

Ting Tong

"Ah,siapa ya?"Tanya seorang satpam berambut lepek biru pucat,sopan.

"A-ah,s-saya temannya S-sasuke,apa dia ada?"Tanyanya,takut-takut.

"Ada"Suigetsu nama satpam tersebut,menatap intens Naruto,sebelum dirinya membukakan pintu pagar untuk Naruto.

Membungkukkan badan sedikit,setelahnya Naruto pun berjalan memasuki kediaman mewah milik sang ketua osis. 'L-luasnya'BatinNaruto kagum.

"Dobe?"Sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah belakang dirinya-yang hendak menyentuh bel rumah Sasuke-,membuat Naruto terhenyak kaget.

"T-teme?"

"Ngapain?"Tanya Sasuke,yang saat ini sudah memakai kaos dengan celana sekolah masih setia menghias(?) kaki jenjangnya,santai.

Manik onixnya menatap Intens Naruto yang takut-takut menatap dirinya,dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya,sendiri.

"E-etto.. i-ini punyamu kan?"Dengan tangan bergetar,Naruto menyerahkan dompet yang ditemukannya kepada Sasuke yang menatap bingung dirinya.

"Hn,dobe"Sasuke pun mengambil dompet ditangan remaja blonde dihadapannya,dengan terus menatap tubuh bergetar itu,"Gomen"Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah kata yang mampu membuat Naruto menatapnya kaget,"Kau tak perlu jauhi mereka lagi,Dobe. Aku tak seharusnya berlaku demikian kemarin,Gomen"Dengan lembut dielusnya pipi chubby sang ketua bendahara disekolahnya tersebut.

Blush

"A-ah,t-tak apa kok"Dengan salting Naruto menyingkirkan jari-jari kurus nan dingin tersebut dari pipinya,"A-aku-"

"Sttt,bicarakan didalam saja"Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke pun menarik lengan mungil milik Naruto yang pasrah saja ditarik-tarik olehnya.

Didudukannya tubuh kaku tersebut,Sasuke pun berjongkok dihadapan remaja Namikaze dan meraih pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Dikecupnya lembut punggung tangan tersebut,lalu mengelus lembut pipi chubby Naruto,

"Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu dari awal,Dobe"Ungkap Sasuke menatap lurus manik Shappire dihadapannya.

"E-eh?"Pekik Naruto kaget tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "T-tapi S-Sakura?"

"Jujur saja sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menjauhimu dari mereka dan menjadikanmu milikku Dobe." Akunya menatap serius manik indah di hadapannya. "Apa kau mau mejadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tetapi baagaimana dengan Sa-" Sebuah jari panjang menghalangi kedua belah bibir Naruto, membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tak peduli padanya, aku hanya ingin bersamamu… Bila perlu aku akan memutuskannya sekarang juga, Dobe."

"Ja-jangan, Teme" Cegah remaja blonde tersebut panik, "Kau bisa menyakitinya"

"Bukannya ku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku tak perduli?" Ujar bungsu Uchiha, menatap tajam Naruto.

"T-tapi…"

"Kita backstreet?" Tawar Sasuke setengah hati.

"Huum itu saja, Teme" Dengan wajah merah merona Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam, yang tak lama diangkat oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Arigatou Dobe" Dengan lembut dikecupnya bibir tipis itu lalu memeluknya erat.

_Flashback Off_

Dan semenjak saat itulah dengan hubungan tanpa diketahui public itu, Sasuke dan Naruto semakin dekat dari sebelumnya. Kedekatan mereka-khususnya Sakura – menatap penuh curiga pada sang kekasih yang lebih cuek dari sebelumya.

Dengan penuh tekad Sakura pun akan menyelidiki kedekatan kedua oran tersebut.

"Aku akan selidiki kalian berdua, semoga saja hanya perasaanku saja" Gumamnya ragu.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

- I Love U,Teme -

Chapter 3

Pairing: SasuNaru/SasuSaku/GaaNaru(Friends)  
>Genre: Romancedrama/Hurt  
>Rate: T+<br>Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto *kaka gua nih/digaplok*

Warning: Yaoi,OOC,Lime(?),Typo's,Gak beraturan EYD,BOYXBOY,dll

.

.

.

**~ DarkKnightSong ~**

.

.

.

.

/ No Like /

/ No Reading/

.

.

.

.

**_Ruang-07(Penyimpanan berkas-berkas Osis)**

"Mphhhh,T-temphhh"Suara desahan tertahankan terdengar cukup keras disebuah ruangan tempat para anggota Osis menyimpan berkas-berkas kegiatan mereka disini.  
>Terlihat diujung sana,dua remaja laki-laki tengah bergelut santai diatas sebuah kursi sofa panjang.<br>Dengan remaja blonde yang berada dibawah remaja raven,yang semangat memagut bibir mungil yang sedikit membengkak tersebut.

"C-cukuphhmm"Sepasang tangan tan dengan lemah mendorong tubuh jangkung diatasnya,dirinya benar-benar butuh udara untuk bernafas sekarang.  
>Dengan setengah hati,Sasuke-remaja raven tersebut- menghentikan aksi mulianya,karena dirinya pun membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya.<p>

"Hah hah,T-teme hah"Gumam Naruto terengah,menghirup udara dengan kesusahan,"K-kau bernafsu sekali sih"Maksud hati ingin menatap tajam manik onix dihadapannya,tapi karena dirinya pun sudah sedikitnya tertutup kabut nafsu,membuatnya malah membuat remaja yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya,memperlebar seringai.  
>Dikecupnya sekilas bibir yang membengkak tersebut,lalu mengelus lembut pipi chubby milik sang terkasih dengan seringaian masih setia terpasang dibibir tipis remaja Uchiha tersebut,"Hn,dobe.. Mau lanjut?"Tanyanya,seraya merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menjilat daur telinga Naruto,lembut.<p>

"Nghhh,c-cukup,T-temeee"Rengek Naruto Menggeliat tak nyaman antara mau dilanjut dengan tidak.

"Hn,iya iya"Mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi chubby tersebut,Sasuke pun beranjak dari atas tubuh sang uke,lalu membantunya merapikan pakaian Naruto yang berantakan akibat ulah dirinya.

"Ish,kau ini.. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan,Baka teme!"Seru Naruto,sewot.

"Tapi,kau menyukainya dobe"Sahut Sasuke kalem,melirik jail wajah yang saat ini tengah berblushing-ria akibat ucapannya barusan.  
>'Kawai'Batinnya berkomentar,gemas melihat wajah chubby yang amat disukainya tersebut.<p>

"Buh,baka teme mesum!"Seru remaja Namikaze itu,mempoutkan bibir tipisnya,lalu mendudukkan dirinya disofa tempat dirinya dirape(?) tadi,"Jangan-jangan kau hanya alasan saja memintaku untuk datang kesini,padahal kau mau mencari kesempatan"Tudingnya,menunjuk Sasuke yang menatap jail dirinya.

"Hn,kau tau lah,Dobe. Acara festival semakin dekat,otomatis acara kita buat berduaan makin sempit,kalau tidak seperti ini,kita tidak akan bisa berduaan,Usuratonkachi" Jelas Sasuke,mengecup jari tan didepan wajah tersebut lembut,"Dan aku cukup tau,kau pun menginginkan seperti ini kan? Jika status kita dipublikasikan,pasti dengan mudah kita berduaan secara terang-terangan,tapi kan kau tau sendiri,aku sudah punya Sakura,cih,sebenarnya aku ingin memutuskan dia,aku tak suka sikap manjanya itu" Gumam bungsu Uchiha tersebut,menggeretakkan giginya,kesal.

Yup,karena Sasuke merasa dongkol terus-terusan mengurusi pekerjaan Osis yang menyita banyak waktu untuk mereka. Dengan dalih akan mencari berkas lain didalam ruangan 07-A,Sasuke pun meminta bantuan Naruto-yang saat itu tengah membuat rancangan panggung bersama Kiba dan Neji-untuk membantunya mencari berkas tersebut.  
>Entah karena Naruto emang bodoh atau polos,dia sama sekali tidak menyadari maksud 'mulia' sang seme yang memintanya untuk datang seorang diri ke ruangan yang sudah jelas sangat 'mendukung' untuk menjalankan misi(?) sang seme.<br>Akibatnya,sesampainya remaja Namikaze tersebut kedalam ruangan langsung diserang sang seme yang segera mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut,dan menggotong tubuh sang uke yang cengo melihat Sasuke yang penuh kegilaan saat itu. Dan selanjutnya minna bisa bayangkan sendiri # digetok rame2

"Err-iya juga sih.. T-tapi kan tidak dengan memperkosa(?)ku seperti tadi,Teme!"Rengek sang uke,yang sudah selesai memperbaiki seragam sekolahnya,manyun.

"Hn,jangan membuat wajah seperti itu,jika masih ingin keperjakaan(?)mu tidak kuambil"Seingai Sasuke,memeluk pinggang sang uke lembut dengan tangan kiri mengelus pipi sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Buh,tanpa aku memasang wajah seperti ini pun,kau sudah berulang kali hampir melakukannya"Sanggah Naruto menatap wajah tampan disebelahnya,lalu mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke yang masih dengan seringaian mesum miliknya. Disandarkannya kepala bersurai blonde tersebut dipundak sang seme,dan melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya dipinggang ramping(?) milik remaja yang saat ini tengah memainkan surai blonde miliknya,manja.

"Ne~ Teme,sampai kapan kita akan merahasiakan ini,dari Sakura? Aku,a-aku merasa sakit tiap melihat kalian berduaan"Gumamnya,ragu.

"Hn,jika kau mau aku memustuskannya sekarang juga,akan aku lakukan dobe"Dikecupnya puncak kepala sang kekasih penuh sayang,"Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku teramat sangat menyukaimu dibandingkan Sakura yang sudah jelas tak ada ruang dihatiku untuknya"Lanjut Sasuke,mempererat pelukan pada pinggang ramping Naruto,lembut.

"Hm~ Ya,aku cukup tau itu,tapi aku takut dibenci olehnya dan juga teman-teman disini,pasti mereka berpikiran aneh mengenai hubungan kita yang sangat langka(?) bagi murid-murid disini"Ujar remaja Namikaze itu,menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak didalam pelukannya ini.

"Hn,tapi kurasa tak masalah dobe,selama kita bisa percaya dan menyayangi satu sama lain,aku yakin,kita bisa melewati semuanya"Dikecupnya puncak kepala blonde sang kekasih lembut,"Lagi pula aku tak masalah dengan apa yang mereka tanggapi tentang hubungan ini"Jelas Sasuke,melepas rangkulan pada pinggang Naruto,lalu menangkup wajah sang uke dan menatap lembut manik Shappire dihadapannya.

"Aku akan tetap menyayangimu dan selalu bersamamu"Ditempelkan kedua belah bibir tersebut,lalu memejamkan perlahan matanya dan melumat pelan dengan penuh kasih sayang bibir sang uke yang saat ini,tengah mengalungkan kedua lengan tannya dileher jenjang milik remaja Uchiha.

"Mpphhh"Lenguhan tertahan meluncur mulus dari remaja blonde,ketika dengan tiba-tiba sang seme meremas niple-nya,dan membuat dirinya secara spontan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Yang dengan cepat dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke untuk meluncur(?)kan lidah lihainya kedalam mulut sang uke dan mengaduk-ngaduk rongga dalam miliknya.

Klik

Klik

Klik

Seberkas cahaya kamera terlihat dibalik jendela dekat pintu,yang mengarah pada kedua remaja yang tengah bergelut diatas sofa-yang rupanya tak disadari oleh pasangan hot kita ini-.  
>Segaris seringai,terpasang diwajah cantik kedua gadis yang tengah mengintip tersebut.<p>

"Khe,ternyata mereka berdua Yaoi"Dengus remeh gadis berambut kuning pucat dikuncir kuda,menatap kelurus kedepan memandang SasuNaru.

"Hu um,aku tak menyangka jika Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun itu Yaoi,tapi mereka cocok sih"Komentar gadis lain berambut merah dengan sebuah kacamata dihidungnya,menatap gemas kedepan.

Bletak!

"Aduh,ittai~"Ringisnya,menatap tajam Ino-nama gadis berkuncir kuda-,yang tengah menatap sinis dirinya.

"Baka! Kau bilang mereka cocok? Cih,mereka bukan cocok lagi,tapi sudah sangat romantice!"Sahut Ino,membuat Karin-nama gadis berkacamata sweatdroop mendengarnya-.

"K-kau jangan bilang.. Fojushi?"Karin dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya mengetahui kebenaran tersebut.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau mau menjauhiku? Silahkan,hohohohoho aku tak peduli"Manik Aquamarinenya berkilat tajam,memandang kedua pasangan didepannya,"Tapi,mungkin dengan ini si jenong Sakura,bakal menjauhi Sasuke-kun khukhukhu"Lanjutnya,penuh keyakinan.

"Lalu kau akan menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke begitu?"Tanya Karin semangat.

"Tidak"Jawab Ino,tegas. Membuat temannya kaget,"Aku akan mendekatkan mereka berdua,agar menjadi pasangan terfavorit disekolah ini,kyaaaaa"Sambungnya, menjerit pelan,karena dirinya tak mau dipergoki tengah mengintip kedua remaja yang tengah bergelut disofa sana.

DOENGGGGG

"K-kau ini,hahhh"Karin sweatdroop mendengarnya,"Tapi,aku setuju deh.. Mereka lebih baik bersama,daripada Sasuke dengan si jenong itu hehehehehe"Akunya,mendukung ucapan gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu.

"Ahhhh,kau memang sahabat sejatiku,Karin~"Dengan erat,Ino memeluk Karin,gemas.

"A-ah,tapi jangan terlalu erat m-memelukku,Ino"Rengek Karin,mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut sang sahabat.

"Oke deh,sekarang ayo kita berikan foto ini pada si jenong itu khukhukhu"Dengan cepat,Ino menyeret Karin setelah sebelumnya memfoto SasuNaru untuk yang terakhir kalinya,lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan Yaoi itu,menjalin kasih antara mereka berdua.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pluk!

"Eh?"Sakura menatap bingung sampul coklat yang diberikan Ino dan Karin-yang tadi tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk ikut,padahal dirinya tengah sibuk membuat rangkuman tugas dari Asuma-sensei-.

"Buka dan lihat"Titah Ino,menyeringai sadis. Sakura hanya menurut saja,dirinya sedang tidak berada dalam mood untuk bertengkar dengan kedua gadis dihadapannya ini.

Dengan perlahan,Sakura membuka bungkusan amplop cokelat tersebut,mengintip sebentar untuk memastikan tidak ada jebakan-serangga yang biasa mereka berdua kasih padanya-setelah merasa aman.  
>Ditariknya lembaran dari dalam amplop tersebut-yang ternyata beberapa lembar foto-lalu melihatnya tak butuh waktu lama,hingga manik Emerald itu terbelalak tak percaya.<p>

"I-ini.."Katanya terbata.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo,minna"Sapa ceria remaja blonde memasuki ruangan Osis dengan remaja raven dibelakangnya,yang langsung dibalas oleh penghuni(?) ruangan tersebut.

"Baru balik? Gimana,berkas-berkasnya?"Tanya Kiba,seraya memainkan PSP pinjaman-Rebut-milik Shikamaru.

"Sudah"Jawab Sasuke,mendudukkan dirinya disebelah remaja Hyuuga yang tengah mengerjakan tugas.

Manik Onyxnya menangkap ada yang aneh dengan teman-temannya ini,yang seperti mencuri-curi pandang pada dirinya juga pada sang kekasih-Naruto-.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" Naruto yang ternyata merasakan keanehan tersebut,bertanya seraya melirik seluruh pakaiannya-kalau-kalau akibat 'permainan'nya dengan sang ketua di ruang-07 tadi meninggalkan bekas-. Namun,nihil. Pakaian yang dikenakan dirinya maupun sang seme tak ada yang aneh,tapi kenapa dirinya merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman-temannya?

"H-hah? Enggak ada kok,Naruto. Kami hanya merasa aneh saja kalian kok lama sekali mencari berkas-berkasnya"Jelas Kiba,nyengir kaku,berusaha meyakinkan sang teman bahwa tak ada yang musti dikhawatirkan olehnya.

"hmm~ kupikir ada yang aneh"Kata Naruto,acuh.

"Sakura mana?"Tanya Sasuke,yang baru menyadari tidak ada gadis rempong yang selalu bergelayut manja padanya,bukannya dia kangen atau apa,hanya saja merasa aneh.

"Dia tadi dipanggil Ino dan Karin"Sahut Gaara,yang saat ini duduk disamping Naruto-yang melirik tajam sang seme diam-diam.

"Hn,begitu"Sasuke yang merasakan hawa tak enak dari sang uke,hanya mampu menyeringai dalam hati.

Ceklek

"Ah,maaf aku tadi ada urusan dulu"Sakura yang baru datang,langsung menghampiri bungsu Uchiha yang mendengus pelan,"Hai,Sasuke-kun.. Apa berkas-berkasnya sudah lengkap?"Tanya Sakura,merangkul pinggang sang kekasih manja.

"Hn,udah kok"Manik onyxnya melirik sang uke-yang bermain PSP yang dipinjam Kiba dari Shikamaru-,diam-diam Sasuke merasa kasihan juga pada Naruto,kalau bukan permintaan sang uke tercinta untuk tidak memutuskan Sakura,mungkin saat ini juga dia akan melakukannya.

"Ne,Naruto aku minta tissu dong"Sakura menunjuk sekotak tissu didepan remaja blonde,yang langsung diberikan oleh Naruto pada Sakura,"Arigatou,Naruto"Dielapnya keringat yang mengalir dikeningnya,lalu mengambil cemilan dimeja dekatnya.

"Kau kelihatan lelah,Sakura-chan.. Kau habis melakukan apa,emang?"Tanya Naruto,menatap heran Sakura yang seperti kelelahan.

"Ah,bukan apa-apa kok.. Tadi ya,begitulah hehehe"Sedetik berikutnya,Sakura melirik remaja raven dirangkulannya sendu. Pikirannya melayang kekejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu,dimana dia diberikan beberapa lembar foto oleh Ino dan Karin. Dimana foto itu,sang kekasih tengah bercumbu dengan sang sahabatnya sendiri,diruang-07 tadi. Dapat gadis Haruno itu rasakan,dadanya berdenyut sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa sang kekasih seorang gay.

"Ra.. Sakura?"

"E-eh?"Sakura tersentak kaget,ketika Naruto memanggilnya,semua pasang mata menatap dirinya bingung,"Ah,aku mau ketoilet dulu,permisi"Dengan tergesa,gadis Haruno itu pun,meninggalkan ruangan osis. Membuat semua temannya menatap bingung dirinya.

"Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah lagi dengan Ino dan Karin"Komentar Neji,menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hoamm,mereka bertiga selalu saja meributkan hal yang gak penting"Sambung Shikamaru,merebahkan kepalanya,dipaha Kiba.

"H-hei,apa-apaan sih.. Minggir,rusa,ugh"Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah remaja Inuzuka,yang merasa risih dan malu diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Mendokusei,Puppy.. Pinjam sebentar pahamu"Dengan acuh,remaja Nara itu pun memejamkan matanya,cuek. Tak menghiraukan Kiba yang sudah memerah,entah karena marah atau malu itu.

"Ck,menyebalkan"Dengus Kiba,marah. Naruto yang memperhatikan ShikaKiba itu hanya meringis melihatnya,anak-anak osis sudah sangat tau,bahwa kedua temannya ini seperti menaruh minat(?) dihati mereka.

Terbukti,dengan gamblangnya Shikamaru menunjukkan dan tak sungkan-sungkan untuk memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka. Naruto sendiri bingung,padahal jika diperhatikan mereka berdua itu cocok sekali,kenapa tidak jadian saja ya?  
>Menyadari pemikiran konyolnya,Naruto hanya mampu menahan tawa. Tak bisa dipungkiri,dirinya pun akan merasa kasihan pada Kiba,yang mungkin akan sangat kerepotan memiliki kekasih yang hobi tidur itu.<p>

"Seminggu lagi ya,acara festival diadakan?"Ujar Gaara,mengingatkan.

"Hmm,iya.. Seminggu lagi,jadi gak sabar"Kekeh Naruto,menyahuti sang remaja merahnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada banyak pasangan setelah acara festival itu"Sambung Neji,menahan tawanya mengingat satu event yang amat sangat banyak yang minat.

"Hn,sepertinya begitu"Setuju Sasuke,melirik sang uke'Dan dihari itu juga,akan kupastikan kau benar-benar menjadi milikku,dobe'Sambung Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada seorang gadis yang kau sukai,Neji?"Tanya Kiba,antusias.

"Hn? Entah,lihat saja nanti"Jawab Neji,acuh.

"Ugh,dingin sekali kau.."Gumam Kiba,manyun,"Kalau aku Naruto?"Tanya Kiba,penasaran.

"E-eh? A-aku?"

"Iya,ada seseorang kan yang ingin kau nyatakan perasaanmu? Kurasa,kau sudah move on,hm?"Jelas Kiba,menatap teman blondenya.

"Err-gimana ya.. Ada sih,cuma.."Pipi chubbynya,merah merona ketika melihat sang seme yang menyeringai padanya,"Ukh,tau ah.. Aku gak akan menyatakan apa-apa"Naruto mempoutkan pipinya,bingung sendiri.

"Hn,Dobe"Dengus Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya,bosan.

"Diam kau,Baka Teme!"Naruto mendelik sebal Sasuke yang menyeringai lebar padanya,membuatnya salting sendiri.

Tanpa disadarinya,sepasang manik indah memperhatikan mereka dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan itu.  
>"Aku akan pastikan kalian jadian,Sasuke,Naruto"Gumamnya,menatap kedua remaja disana yang tengah berseru bercanda.<br>.

.

.

.

.

.  
>_Seminggu kemudian_<p>

Sekolah KHIS yang biasanya tidak ramai,kini berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Sekolah bertaraf internasional tersebut,kini sedang mengadakan sebuah acara yang selalu diadakan tiap tahunnya.  
>Sebuah event yang dilakukan untuk menghibur para murid KHIS yang sudah melakukan Ulangan akhir Semester. Tiap-tiap kelas,mulai dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3,mendekorasi kelas mereka sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri.<br>Dari sekian banyak dekorasi,tak banyak juga dari mereka yang mengubah sebuah kelas,menjadi sebuah kafe dadakan bahkan ada pula yang mengubah kelas mereka menjadi rumah hantu. Tiap-tiap dekorasi tersebut akan dinilai oleh para anggota osis yang mengunjungi tiap kelas tersebut. Seperti saat ini,Naruto dkk tengah mengunjungi sebuah kelas bernuansa kafe,dengan berbagai macam hiasan yang terbuat dari kertas,membentuk sebuah ukiran indah,dari pintu masuk tadi,para anggota osis disambut oleh kedua siswi yang berpakaian ala pelayan kafe pada umumnya. Para siswi memakai bando bertelinga kelinci,dengan rambut diurai begitu saja. Dress pendek berlengan berwarna hitam,dengan dihiasi pita merah disetiap bahu dan pinggang. Menjadi pilihan para murid tersebut untuk melayani pelanggan. Acara ini,bukan untuk kesenangan saja. Tetapi acara ini juga, dibuat untuk para murid mempelajari bagaimana cara mereka mencari uang,maka dari itu tak heran. Jika diantara sekian banyak kelas,mereka lebih memilih mendekor ala kafe atau bahkan membuat kelas mereka layaknya supermarket(?) pada umumnya.

Sesampainya memasuki kelas yang ternyata kelas SasuNaruSaku itu,telinga mereka disambut dengan suara musik klasik yang Sasuke bawa dari Mansionnya sendiri. Iringan musik yang indah dan merdu,tak ayal membuat kelas ini menjadi kelas terfavorite diantara banyaknya kelas.

"Uwahhh,kelas kalian benar-benar keren"Kiba yang sudah memesan makanan burger(?) tersebut,sibuk memakannya dengan suka cita.

"Hehehehe,ini berkat si teme yang lebih banyak menyumbang(?) pada kelas kami"Cengir Naruto,yang membuat Sasuke diam-diam mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekanakan sang kekasih itu.

"Hn,Uchiha memang hebat"Aku Neji,memakan kue yang dia pesan tadi. Manik lavendernya sibuk meneliti tiap-tiap dekorasi tersebut.

Seraya bermain,dan memakan jamuan yang ada. Para anggota osis pun,tak melupakan tugas mereka dalam menilai tiap-tiap kelas yang mereka kunjungi. Setelah mengunjungi semua kelas-yang tiap anggota osis dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok-.

Dan tanpa terasa acara puncak pun tiba. Seluruh pengunjung dari keluarga siswa,masyarakat sekitar serta para murid pun,kini tengah berkumpul disebuah lapangan luas yang terdapat sebuah panggung dengan dekorasi yang indah penuh bunga dan hiasan.  
>Panggung yang akan menjadi acara terakhir difestival tahun ini. Panggung yang akan menjadi sejarah bagi para murid yang akan menyatakan perasaan mereka.<br>Dan bagi mereka yang diterima cintanya oleh orang yang dituju. Maka akan dipilih diantara mereka yang menjadi "The Best Couple" tahun ini,dengan hadiah berlibur ke salah satu pulau terkenal dijepang Selama satu minggu.

"Ck,Naruto kemana sih? Ini acara intinya sudah mau dimulai"Gerutu Sasuke,celingukan mencari sang uke tercinta.

Sementara si bungsu Uchiha kelimpungan mencari sang uke diantara banyaknya perempuan yang berkumpul disekitarnya, Sebuah tangan menariknya keras,lalu membawanya keluar dari kerumunan para gadis yang berdesak-desakkan meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih dari salah satu mereka-mereka tidak tau,bahwa sang ice Prince sudah dimiliki Sakura-

"H-hei,apa-apaan ini,Neji?"Geram,Sasuke ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menyeret-nyeret dirinya adalah si remaja Hyuuga.

"Huh,kau ini. Diamlah,ini saat yang tepat untuk kau umumkan bahwa kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain,Sasuke"Kata Neji,yang terus menarik lengan Sasuke,cepat.

"Khe,aku gak mau! Lepas,Neji!"Sasuke terus berusaha,melepaskan cengkraman Neji yang mencengkram lengannya keras,membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah.

Tidak,tidak,tidak,Sasuke tidak mau ikutan acara itu kalau bukan Naruto sendiri yang menjadi tujuannya. Bagaimana pun juga,Sasuke sangat menginginkan remaja blonde itu,ketimbang dengan gadis Haruno yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Pokoknya,bagaimana pun juga dia hanya inginkan Naruto!

"Sasuke"Teriak Kiba,menghampiri bungsu Uchiha yang terus memberontak melihat Neji yang sedikit kesulitan. Kiba pun,membantu sang Hyuuga untuk menyeret Sasuke ke panggung,yang ternyata sudah terdapat beberapa pasangan disana,salah satunya Ino dan Sai.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa horror sendiri,ketika kedua temannya itu menyeret dia seperti menyeret binatang ganas.

"Gezzz,lepaskan aku,Kiba! Neji!"Geram Sasuke,OOC. Yang membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pasang mata yang melihat.

"Ah,rupanya ada sang ketua Osis yang ikut acara ini ya"Ujar Gaara,yang menjadi pembawa acara,menyeringai dalam hati melihat Sasuke yang biasa cool kini terlihat benar-benar OOC.

"Ck,mendokusei.. Kau diamlah,Sasuke.. Kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu saja"Ujar Shikamaru,membuat Sasuke merasa tertohok sendiri.

"Hn,dan ini peserta selanjutnya yang akan menyatakan perasaannya,Nah,Sasuke silahkan kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya"Ujar Gaara,mempersilahkan sang Uchiha memulai.  
>Sasuke menatap kosong pada tirai merah yang menutupi sesosok gadis didalamnya.<p>

Tidak,bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Sasuke hanya inginkan Naruto,si remaja blonde yang amat dia cintai. Bukan sesosok gadis berambut pink,yang berada dibalik tirai ini.

'Naruto,kumohon datanglah.. Aku hanya inginkan kamu menjadi kekasihku.. Ini waktu yang sangat tepat untuk memberitahukan tentang hubungan kita'Mohon Sasuke dalam hati,menghela nafas berat.

"Sasuke,cepat.. Peserta lain sudah menunggu"Ucap Neji,menatap heran sang teman berambut raven.

"Hn"Gumam Sasuke,'Maafkan aku Naruto.. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk hubungan kita dipublikasikan'Bisiknya dalam hati,kalau saja Naruto tidak melarangnya untuk memberitahu tentang hubungan mereka. Mungkin saat ini juga,dia akan umumkan,tapi janji tetap janji.

Sasuke tidak mau membuat sang uke marah,jika Sasuke sampai memberitahu hubungan ini,tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

"Kau sudah siap kan,Sasuke?"Tanya Kiba,yang sudah siap-siap membuka tirai yang menjadi penghalang diantara peserta dengan sang dituju.

"Hn"Lagi-lagi,hanya gumaman tak jelaslah yang keluar dari mulutnya. membuat Kiba hanya mendengus tak suka,melihatnya.

Srettt

Dengan gerakan perlahan Kiba membuka tirai itu,Namun sepertinya Sasuke terlalu acuh dengan apa yang ada dibalik tirai tersebut. Kalau saja dibalik itu ada remaja blonde. Maka dengan senang hati Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya,tak dipedulikannya bahwa mungkin Sakura akan tersakiti nantinya.

"T-teme?"Panggil sebuah suara yang amat dikenal oleh dirinya,membuat Sasuke langsung mendongakkan kepala.

"D-dobe? K-kamu-"

"Ayo Sasuke-kun,kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya"Teriak Sakura diujung panggung,dengan beberapa gadis lainnya yang bersorak menyetujui teriakan gadis Haruno barusan.

"S-sakura?"Gumam Sasuke tak mengerti,lalu manik onyxnya menatap wajah memerah sang blonde dihadapannya yang tengah menunduk malu,melihat itu. Membuat bungsu Uchiha menatap gemas sang uke.

"Hn,dobe"Gumamnya,meraih pergelangan tangan tan remaja dihadapannya,membuat teman-temannya-yang rupanya sudah membuat rencana ini-berteriak kegirangan dengan wajah blushing.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"Dikecupnya punggung tangan tan milik Naruto,mesra. Lalu menjulurkan tangannya,untuk mengelus lembut pipi bergaris tersebut,penuh cinta.

"S-sasuke a-aku-"Dengan ragu,Naruto melirik Sakura yang mengangguk setuju"I-iya,aku mau"Dengan wajah memerah hingga kekuping,tubuh mungil itu didekap erat Sasuke yang benar-benar sangat senang.

Melihat couple pasangan SasuNaru berpelukan,membuat yang menyaksikan hal tersebut berteriak kegirangan seraya mengabadikan moment tersebut dengan memfoto mereka berdua.

"Yare-yare~ semoga kalian berdua langgeng"Do'a Neji,merangkul Gaara mesra.  
>SasuNaru yang melihat itu,hanya menatap penuh curiga pasangan NejiGaa dan Shikakiba?<p>

"Hehehe kami berempat sudah menjalin hubungan seminggu yang lalu,Naruto"Cengir Kiba,watados dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah bertatonya.

"Hoamm,mendokusei.. Kalian kalau tidak diperlakukan begini pasti akan lama jadiannya"Dengus Shikamaru,memeluk mesra pinggang sang uke tercinta-membuat Kiba blushing-,"Kau manis,puppy" Bisiknya seduktif,yang membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mengerlingkan matanya,bosan.

"Buh,kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!"Naruto mengembungkan pipinya,sebal. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak diberitahu tentang jadian teman-temannya itu.

Bahkan,kalau saja dia mengetahui sejak lama bahwa ternyata Sakura itu seorang fojushi,sudah dipastikan Naruto akan dengan senang hati memberitahukan gadis pink itu untuk putus dengan Sasuke,dan meminta bungsu Uchiha untuk menjadi seme-nya. Tadi saja,ketika Naruto sedang berjalan mengikuti Sasuke,dengan tiba-tiba dua orang remaja lelaki menyeret dirinya dan membuat dirinya berpisah dengan sang seme.

Sedikit memberontak saat itu,tapi ketika melihat Sakura dan menjelaskan bahwa gadis Haruno itu sudah menyerahkan Sasuke untuk dirinya.  
>Dan Sakura sendiri bilang,bahwa dirinya sudah mengetahui perihal hubungan backstreet mereka berdua. Awalnya Naruto merasa tak enak,tapi ternyata tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jauh dilubuk hatinya,dirinya teramat senang.<p>

Maka dari itu,Naruto menerima saja,ketika dengan dirinya dimasukkan kedalam pintu yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan sebuah tirai. Yang dimana,dibalik tirai itu,akan ada sesosok yang akan menyatakan perasaannya untuk dirinya. Perasaan gugup gak ketulungan,membuat remaja Namikaze itu,hampir menjatuhkan dirinya ketika dengan perlahan tirai itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok remaja raven yang tengah menunduk acuh.

"Ne,arigatou minna"Teriak Naruto,memeluk erat Sasuke,yang langsung mendapat sorakan senang dari semua pasang mata.

"Hn,dobe love you"Bisik Sasuke,seduktif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan acara festival yang berakhir dengan SasuNaru yang menjadi "The Best Couple" dan diakhiri acara pesta dansa bagi para pasangan. Hingar bingar suara musik klasik menjadi pengiring yang indah bagi para mereka yang tengah berdansa. Sementara yang lain sibuk menari dengan para pasangan masing-masing. Pasangan yang mendapat gelar "The Best Couple" itu,saat ini tengah duduk santai disebuah bangku taman sekolahan yang diterangi cahaya bulan yang indah. Sebuah tangan dengan jari-jari putih,sibuk membelai lembut pipi bergaris milik sang remaja blonde dalam pelukannya erat.

"Dobe?"Panggil sang seme,mengecup lembut puncak kepala sang blonde.

"Ya,teme?"Tanya Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya,menatap sang raven,lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada disana?"

"Hah? Apanya?"Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya,melihat tingkah sang uke yang benar-benar dobe ini.

"Ck,dibalik tirai? Dan kenapa Sakura menyetujui kita?"

"Hm~,ini semua keinginan Sakura yang ternyata seorang fojushi" Mendengar itu,Sasuke hanya mampu mendengus mendengarnya.

'Arigatou,Sakura'Batin Sasuke,melirik sang uke penuh cinta. Lalu acara malam itu pun,berlalu dengan indah dan tanpa halangan sama sekali.

Dua hari lagi Sasuke dan sang uke akan berkemas untuk berlibur ke pulau terindah dijepang. Dan Sasuke benar-benar sudah memikirkan sebuah cara yang akan membuat sang uke mabuk kepayang.

'Akan kupastikan saat itu juga,kau akan menjadi milikku,dobe'Diam-diam bungsu Uchiha itu menyeringai dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>_The End_<p>

Top of Form

Huaaaaa,endingnya begini toh *angguk2

Yo,minna

Di tunggu,riviewnya *ngancem/plak

Jaa ne


End file.
